Missing
by JapaneseNinjaNo1Mio
Summary: 16 year old Miku Hatsune is missing. Detectives Rin Kagamine and Kaito Shion are set to her case, but are having difficulty finding any leads to her disappearance. They're depending on police officers, anonymous tipsters, crime scene investigators, and their knowledge to solve this mystery and bring back an answer.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't believe this," Detective Rin Kagamine mutters angrily under her breath. She sits at her desk in her office, holding an open case file in her hands.

"Shion, take a look at this! Miku Hatsune,_ missing_!" She thrusts the folder at her partner, DetectiveKaito Shion. He takes it from her curiously, and opens it up, pulling a sheet of white paper from the inside.

"Miku Hatsune... missing person... possible homicide..." He mumbles absentmindedly, shifting through the other papers. "Rin, why'd we get assigned to this? It says there are no possible leads to the case, no evidence was left at the crime scene, and there's no trace of Hatsune anywhere. It even says she could've been kidnapped and murdered. And... who would even do something like this, to Miku Hatsune?"

"I don't know!" Detective Kagamine griped angrily. "She's been missing for 2 days. None of the police officers could find any evidence of how long she's been gone before her friends filed a missing person's report. We're still amateur detectives, how do they expect us to figure out the mystery? She could be dead by now, for all we know!"

"Well, I don't know what you think, but I'm assuming we should get to the crime scene and start investigating. Shall we go tomorrow and begin?" Detective Shion questions, looking up from the case file at the blonde female.

"Of course. Whatever floats your boat," Detective Kagamine mutters sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, both detectives were at Miku Hatsune's house, the place she'd been last scene before she had gone missing. They were accompanied by police officers Gakupo Kamui, Meiko Sakine, and Len Kagamine.

Detective Kagamine paced the grassline of the driveway, muttering angrily under her breath. Finally, she spoke. "Well? What are we still doing, standing here? We should be investigating the crime scene, not that there's anything to investigate, but whatever."  
"Patience, ma'am. We're taking time to read up on the case before we go wandering into the house looking for things we don't know are there," Officer Sakine snapped. "Not every case will be solved in 10 seconds flat."  
"Calm down, Meiko. Don't yell at the detectives, they're our only chance of help in this," Officer Kamui said. "Now, come on."

He led the group into the home, which was pitch black. Officer Kagamine turned on a flashlight, and they continued their voyage into the crime scene.

After about 3 hours of searching, the only evidence found was a lock of silvery white hair. It was sent to a crime lab, where two professional forensic evidence investigators did their job.

Akikoloid and Aria, two young women who were well known for their excellent help in homicides, suicides, and other cases, were sitting in their forensics lab, comparing the swatch of silvery hair to the hair swatches of known criminals.

Akiko leaned back in her seat. "Ia, this hair doesn't match anything.. Did the detectives find anything else we could possibly observe?"

"No ma'am." Ia answered, barely audible with her soft speaking. "This was all they had for us."

"Mm..."

"Hey, Shion! Take a look at this!" Detective Kagamine screeched. She was holding her flashlight over the bedsheets on the victim's bed, and red stains were just barely visible in the white weave. "I... I think it's blood!"

Detective Shion made his way over to his partner, an unreadable expression on his face.

"...You're right..." he said slowly, glancing at the bedsheets. "Um... Officers, you might wanna come over here and check this out."

Officer Kagamine's face slowly paled as he stared, in horror, at the evidence. "Well.. now we know there was a struggle. This is proof of that idea."

"Finally, finally, finally." Akiko repeated. She held the bedsheets in the microscope, examining the red stains. "It's blood," she announced, backing her chair up and rising to her feet.

"It.. it is?" Ia asked uncertainly. She stood up without another word and strode over to her partner's table, placing her face at the microscope to get a look. "Oh... oh my planets.. it _is_."

"..Are you alright, Ia? You're acting different..."

"I... I'm fine, ma'am." Ia replied slowly, her blue eyes wider than they usually were.

After the detectives and police had left the scene, they were looking forward to a long week of dead ends.


	3. Chapter 3

A small, petite young woman by the name of Aoki Lapis was perched on the staff room floor of her diamond and jewelry store. She was rummaging through some boxes that contained her new shipments of pearl necklaces, obviously not expected what happened next.

She heard a crash from the front of her store. Wondering what it was, she cautiously stepped aside the giant walls of boxes and opened the staff room door a crack. Immediatly, she closed it quietly and ran to the way back of the room, her heart beginning to beat fast. She shoved aside a couple boxes and made a wall underneath a shelf in the room, and with her petite body was able to squeeze into the corner hidden by the boxes. The was a small space just barely big enough for her tiny body to fit through by the wall, where she planned to escape if she needed to.

There was another crash, but louder this time. Lapis sucked in her breath, her heart about to burst through her tiny chest. She willed herself to stay quiet, terrified beyond words.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Lapis peeked through the small space, and almost screamed. An average height of a figure was standing in the doorway, wearing a dark blue ski mask with long, silvery hair tumbling down the back. The person held a knife in one hand, and what seemed to be a taser in the other.

The figure advanced closer in a slow, menancing pace. Then suddenly, she spoke.  
"I know you're here." Her voice was high and shrill, quite annoying. Lapis stayed quiet, afraid she would be injured or possibly killed by this stranger.

Then, as fast as light, the woman rushed to the boxes where Lapis hid. The blue-headed woman's eyes widened, and she reacted by escaping through her space between the boxes and the wall. She ran as fast as she could out the door, and left her jewelry store and ran to her car. She quickly drove home, crying her eyes out.

As soon as she reached her house, she ran to her bedroom, sat in the closet, and cried. She pulled her phone from her pocket and called the police, hiccupping. "M-my jewelry store h-has b-b-been r-robbed..."

About an hour after this incident, Detective Kagamine was shouting at everyone she could see was in hearing distance.

"Shion! Another robbery case!" She swore loudly, and shook Detective Shion's shoulders violently. "Lapis-Lazuli's-was-robbed!" She screamed in between shakes.

"Rin, calm down!" Detective Shion said. "Now, what happened?"  
"Lapis Lazuli's was robbed! Madam Aoki's jewelry store was robbed! _Lapis Lazuli's Diamonds and Jewelry_!"

"Oh my g_- _Madam Aoki was robbed?" Detective Shion's eyes widened.

"Yes! And get this: You remember that lock of silver hair we found at Hatsune's? Madam Aoki described the robber as slender and silver-haired. Silver hair. This could be a possible lead, Shion! Maybe Madam Aoki's case is somehow connected to Hatsune's!"


	4. Chapter 4

Madam Lapis Aoki was sitting with her hands folded in her lap at the police building. She had been called in for the robbery case, and was told they did not know whom had commited the crime. Unfortunately, Lapis would have to buy another 3 shipments of glass charms to replace the ones that had been stolen.

* * *

As for the Hatsune case, a new detective had been recruited. Detective Kagamine referred to her as the "idiot apprentice", noting that Detective Yuzuki Yukari was not the brightest bulb to help with the case.

"Honestly, miss, I can prove to you I'll be of use to Miss Hatsune's disappearance. I'm not incompetent," Detective Yuzuki claimed.

Detective Kagamine sneered. "Yes. You'll be extremely useful when you get left behind in the detective work and can't do anything properly."

Detective Shion just shook his head at his blonde partner, shooting Detective Yuzuki an apologetic look.

She smiled faintly in reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Single mother Haku Yowane stood in her kitchen, cooking over a boiling pot of water. Her 7-year-old daughter, Neru, sat nearby playing a game on her mother's phone.  
Suddenly, the kitchen timer rang. Haku bustled over to it, keeping a watchful eye on her pot, and turned it off. She put on an oven mitt and pulled a large roast beef out of the oven.

Then there was a loud crashing noise, almost as if Haku's front door had been kicked open. An intruder stepped inside the door. Almost immediately the mother knew what was happened. Haku's eyes flashed as she heard footsteps. Quickly she grabbed Neru and ran to the bedroom at the end of the hallway and hid the both of them in the closet.

Her heart pounded each time the intruder took a step. Neru, however, had no clue what was going on. She turned to her mother, whom put a finger to her lips as a sign to be quiet. The little girl obeyed.

* * *

The door to the closet flew open as if by magic, and there stood what seemed to be a woman with long, glistening silver hair and a mask. She held a knife in one hand, and a gun in the other. Neru's eyes widened and Haku clasped her arms protectively over the small girl, fearing for the worst.

"Please don't hurt us..." she whispered, her maroon-coloured eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry, that's out of the question." The intruder slowly held the gun closer the the mother's head, obviously showing no mercy. Haku, however, was too diginifyed to let the tears fall.

"Please, whatever you do, please don't hurt my baby. She's all I have. Please, I beg of you. Do your worst to me, but please don't hurt my baby." Haku folded her fingers over her clueless daughter's eyes and squeezed her own shut.

"I don't know if I can do that, but maybe I'll spare you child's life for my own amusement." The stranger lowered the gun to Haku's temple.

"Neru, you know how to get to your uncle's home...Please, please go find him and tell him what has happened. Please run to him and don't look back until you're safe with him... I love you." Haku once more opened her eyes and took her arms away from her daughter. The small girl immediatly got up and, obeying her mother's dying wish, ran. Haku listened to her pounding footsteps with blotchy, tearful eyes until she couldn't hear them anymore and knew her daughter was safe.

* * *

The stranger pulled the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the police building, Dell Honne sat in the investigation room, where he was questioned about his sister's death by police officer Meiko Sakine.  
"So I take it you were given custody of your deceased sister Haku Yowane's child, Neru Akita?"  
"Yes."  
"You do not know who murdered her, or who was there to witness her death and robbery besides the child?"  
"Neru tells me Haku had told her to leave. So no, I don't even think Neru saw my sister die."  
"So you do not know who murdered her."  
"No."  
"Do you know anyone who has been acting suspcious about this topic that could be a suspect?"  
"No. I don't know of anyone who would have been so cold-hearted to have murdered my sister, my wonderful, kind, sweet sister. Nobody could ever be that cruel."  
"I understand she was bullied as a child?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you. You're done now," Officer Sakine shuffled her papers a bit before stopping her recording device. "You will be notified if you are chosen as a suspect, or anything else involving your sister's murder."

* * *

Detective Kagamine groaned and tugged at her hair. "Another robbery, this time with a homicide!" She swore a couple of times. "Haku Yowane had a child, too. A 7-year-old girl. I can't imagine what that kid's going through now."  
Detective Shion glanced at both Detective Kagamine and Detective Yuzuki before speaking. "Honestly, I don't understand... Why Madam Aoki and Miss Yowane? What did they do to be wrecked like this? For all we know, maybe the one who robbed them and killed Miss Yowane could still be out there running around."  
Detective Yuzuki looked at Detective Shion uncomfortably. "Remember how there was that silver hair on the crime scenes..? Maybe, maybe you don't think it could be the same shady character committing these crimes?"  
Detective Kagamine suddenly slammed her hand down on the table. "You idiot, Yuzuki! Of course it's the same pschyco!" She then summed up the fact that indeed she had not thought of this herself by glaring daggers at the pigtailed detective, whom looked pleased with herself.  
"Hey... wait a minute, Yukari, you're onto something. You don't think... maybe these could be connected to Hatsune's case?" Detective Shion questioned.  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Detective Kagamine answered sourly.

* * *

**Author's note: Haku Yowane and Dell Honne are supposedly half-siblings, so that's the reason I put Dell as Neru's uncle. **


	7. Extra (Answers to reviews)

This isn't a chapter for this story, unfortunately. It's just a little something I'm doing for everyone who's reviewed the story so far, and they were getting confused about some things.

I know that I'm using a lot of less popular Vocaloids in this story, and I know some of you may not recognize them. But they ARE Vocaloids, I promise you, because this is not a crossover story.

**Kegi Springfield: Yuzuki Yukari is a Voiceroid+ who is also a Vocaloid. Look her up, she has an adorable design and voice! And for your review on chapter 6, sorry, I don't know who the father would be xD That's why I decided Haku would be a single mother.**

** : Haku y Dell se decía que eran medio hermanos en el wiki, por lo que en realidad soy el ir justo por lo que dice la wiki. Pero me hizo llorar de matar a Haku **

**Nintendofg4life: Ah, I'm glad you like it! I plan on updating this one a lot, it's one of the only stories from myself that I actually like. xD**


End file.
